


Our Brilliant Light

by misfitmusings



Series: Earthbound [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, I needed happy family fluffy times ok, I tried so hard not to get into AgentReign, Multi, Post-Reign AU, and yet here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitmusings/pseuds/misfitmusings
Summary: 6 Years Post- Reign. Alex and Sam have been married for almost 4 years and Alex is pregnant with their second child when Ruby comes to her for advice. It's just fluffy Alex and Ruby bonding really.This brilliant light is brighter than we’ve known-Sleeping At Last "You Are Enough"





	Our Brilliant Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of little Post-Reign/During-Reign one shots that will definitely not be in chronological order because I'm lazy. 
> 
> Item of note: Sam still has some residual powers, but not all of them at full strength.

No matter how many times she denies it, Alex Danvers is nesting. She's 8 months pregnant and has already been through this once before, she also made the same claims when she was pregnant with Liz, so her family doesn't even pretend to humor her this time around and her denials are usually met with rolled eyes and the occasional snicker. 

She's rearranging the nursery for the hundredth time, struggling to move things with her swollen feet and large belly getting in the way when she feels someone watching her from the doorway. She turns to see her 18-year-old step-daughter leaning against the door frame behind her, a divot forming between her furrowed brows. Alex clears her throat to get Ruby's attention. It doesn’t work. 

"Hello, earth to Ruby," she says, waving a hand in front of the teen's face, "anybody home?" 

Ruby seems to snap out of it, meeting Alex's eyes with a guilty look. 

"Sorry, Mom. I was just thinking." Ruby notices the way her step-mother's eyes soften and the small smile that spreads across her face. "What?" The teen asks accusingly. "Why are you looking at me like that?" 

Alex turns her face quickly, pretending to refold the blanket she just folded so she can try to wipe at her watery eyes without Ruby noticing. 

"Nothing, it's nothing. I... well I guess I just love hearing you call me that." She says quietly, still turned away. 

"It's been years, Mom," Ruby says, rolling her eyes. 

"Give me a break," Alex sniffles, "pregnancy makes me very emotional." 

Ruby walks up to put an arm around Alex. "I know, it’s gross," she chuckles as she leans her head against her mother's. Alex leans her head in as well but only after slapping the teen's arm playfully. 

"So, what were you thinking about so intensely?" She asks. 

Ruby sighs, reaching out to for something to fold. "I've been thinking maybe I should go to school closer to home," she says looking down at the yellow onesie in her hands, "like somewhere in National City instead of going to Stanford." She says quietly. 

Alex tries her best to keep the surprise out of her voice. "But you worked so hard to get into Stanford. I mean you don't have to go if you don't want to, and I won't be offended, I just thought it was what you wanted." 

Ruby shakes her head. "No, it's not like that, it is what I want... or was what I wanted," she sighs, "but Liz is still so little and with the new baby coming and mom back at work. What if you guys need my help? I don't want to miss anything. How am I supposed to be a good big sister when I'm so far away?" 

She places the onesie in the folded pile before walking over to the small sofa across the room (Sam had insisted on the sofa claiming that "Rocking chairs make me nauseous", so much for that stomach of steel) and flopping down onto it. Alex follows, moving a dramatically limp Ruby over so she could sit beside her and tuck a strand of dark hair behind the girl's ear when Ruby moves to rest her head on Alex's leg. 

"Have you talked to your mom about staying in National City?" Alex asks softly, even though she's pretty sure she knows the answer to that question already. Ruby huffs. 

"Not yet, she's just so excited about Stanford. I don't think she'd get it, you know?" Ruby rolls onto her back so she can look up at Alex. 

"Right, because she's an only child," Alex says with a tone of understanding 

"Yeah, exactly." Ruby sighs. 

"Y'know, I had the same kind of worries when I was getting ready to leave for Stanford." 

"Wait, really?" Ruby says in disbelief. "But, Kara is...", she lowers her voice to a whisper, "...Supergirl." 

Alex chuckles and taps her daughter on the nose. "She wasn't Supergirl back then, Rubes. No matter what she says about "Phantom Zones" and "suspended aging" your aunt was and always will be my little sister." 

"Your little sister who can deflect bullets and bend steel." Ruby snorts. Alex rolls her eyes. 

"In my eyes, Kara is my sister first and a crime-fighting, world saving, practically indestructible alien second," she says indignantly. 

"And totally badass, you forgot totally badass. Just like Mom." Ruby adds teasingly. Alex narrows her eyes and flicks the teen on the nose. 

"Hey, I'm totally badass too in many ways, not to mention growing an actual human being for the second time, thank you very much. Now are you gonna let me finish or what?" She asks bitterly. 

Ruby mimes zipping her own mouth shut before unzipping it to add "I could've been talking about you!" With a laugh, she mimes re-zipping and motions for Alex to continue. Alex rolls her eyes but can't keep the grin off her own face. 

"When I was leaving for Stanford, Kara had only been on Earth for a few years and still had another year of high school left and it was just the three of us since my dad was gone so the thought of leaving my mom and Kara was really terrifying." Alex looks down at Ruby, who in turn is looking at her very solemnly, and reaches for her hand. 

"It didn't matter that Kara had powers or that your Grandma Eliza was the strongest, smartest person I knew, they were still just the only two people in the world that I really loved and cared about and who really loved and cared about me. Stanford was so far away and Kara wasn't using her powers at the time and a part of me really didn't want to go." 

"But you went anyway," Ruby says quietly, "even though you were scared." 

"Yeah, I did, because the other part of me really did want to go to Stanford. I was so proud of the work that I did and I also wanted to make my mom and Kara proud too." Alex pauses, running her hand across Ruby's forehead to move the remaining hair from her face. 

"I'm sure if I had decided to stay they would've supported me but, in the end, I know made the right choice. You always do yourself a disservice when you let fear and anxiety control you. No matter how reasonable those fears may be." 

"So... you're saying I should still go to Stanford anyway," Ruby says, her voice still unsure. 

Alex shakes her head. 

"No, it will always be your decision to make, but I just want you to be sure that whatever you decide to do, wherever you decide to go, it's for the right reasons. Your reasons. No matter what I know your mom and I will have your back but... you should still talk to her about it too." 

Ruby sighs and Alex chuckles as the girl struggles to sit up. 

"I know, I know," Ruby says, waving a hand in Alex's general direction. 

Sounds of toddler babbling fill the room from the baby monitor beside them, signaling the end of Liz's nap, and Ruby hops to her feet before leaning down to kiss the top of her mother's head. 

"I got it!" She says speeding halfway to the door before turning back to Alex and beaming at the woman. 

"Thanks, Mom. I knew talking to you about it would help. Love you!" 

Alex tries to keep her cool, not wanting to break for the second time in one conversation. 

"Anytime, kid. I love you, too." She manages to squeak out as Ruby darts out of the room and bounds down the stairs in search of her little sister. 

Alex stands up, not without difficulty, and goes back to re-folding the baby clothes as the sounds of Ruby and Liz laughing and playing downstairs drift into the room. 

A kick from the baby breaks her out of her reverie a moment later and she rubs the spot with her palm. 

"You are going to have the best big sisters in the world," she whispers to her belly. 

"And the best mom too," Sam whispers in Alex's ear as she comes up behind the shorter woman and wraps her arms around her middle. 

Alex leans back into Sam and sighs contentedly. 

"How long were you listening?" Alex asks and she can feel Sam's laugh more than she can hear it. 

"The whole time," Sam replies nonchalantly, laughing again when Alex smacks her arm lightly. 

"You would think after living with Kara I would be used to the whole super-hearing thing by now but it's still annoying." Alex scolds. 

"I couldn’t help it," Sam says defensively, "I always hear you and the girls over anything and anyone else." 

"Only you could make eavesdropping sound so sweet." 

Sam presses a kiss to Alex's cheek and rests her chin on her shoulder. 

"You're still so good with her, I don't think I would've survived Ruby's teen years without you." 

"They're not over yet so don't jinx it," Alex chuckles, "plus we have two more teenagers to look forward to." 

"I think Liz and this little boy will both be just fine," Sam says, moving her hands to hold Alex's belly. 

"I hope so." Alex sighs contentedly right before she suddenly pushes away from the changing table, almost toppling a shocked Sam. 

"Wait, did you just say boy!? Sam!" 

Sam slowly backs away as her very perturbed, very pregnant wife stalks towards her. 

"I can't believe you! It was supposed to be a surprise!" Alex yells.

"Ooops?"


End file.
